


Return of a Hero

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Deadly Love Series [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob Boss Mary Parker, Morgan Stark as Rescue, Presumed Dead, Someone sort of dies, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Queen is out for blood. She will stop at nothing to get revenge for the death of Peter Parker. One thing though, Peter Parker is alive.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Deadly Love Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Return of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



> The other part of the series that wasn't needed.

Matt and Foggy were heading out to eat when it happened. The car blew up as the whole block came out they knew that was Foggy’s car. They knew before the news even broke. A woman watched as the scene played out. Foggy was fine, but there was still a body and only one person was known to hang with Foggy. Matt was dead. 

~

Peter had gotten the text and knew they had to move. He asked Morgan if Tony and Pepper still owned the cabin or had a safe house. 

“What happened?” Harley asked as Peter turned on the news. The report was saying Matt was dead. 

“Why would someone go after Matt?” Mayday asked.

“Maybe someone else knew we were alive,” Peter said.

“Or they are going after members of your gang,” Harley said. Peter was unsure. Sure Matt had a lot of enemies but why would someone attack him now? The four decided to move away from the known hideout and find somewhere else to hide. Morgan called her parents to figure out if they would be at the cabin before they moved out there. Peter seemed worried about something. He didn’t say anything as they headed to the cabin. 

~

Harley and Peter seemed tense as Morgan and Mayday sat and watched the news. The news keeps giving them the same news about Matt or rumors of who the assailant might be. Peter seemed to be watching outside. 

“You okay?” Harley asked.

“I think we were followed?” Peter said. Harley told Mayday and Morgan to stay put as they went to check the perimeter. Morgan looked at Mayday who seemed worried. Her dads were always looking over their shoulders but this seemed like more than just being paranoid. 

“Do you think we are safe out here?” Mayday asked.

“I think your dads are just being paranoid,” Morgan said but the reassuring tone was just a facade. She was worried that Peter may be right and that someone was out there. Peter and Harley came in telling them it was safe. Morgan let out a breathe and Mayday smiled as they decided to change the news and watch some movies. Mayday cuddled up to her dads as they made sure she was between them. 

~

Peter woke to some noise. He got up careful not to wake up any of the others as he moved to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Nat making a peanut butter sandwich.

“Want one?” She asked Peter. 

“Fury knew we were here?” Peter asked.

“He had a tracker put on you years ago,” Nat said. 

“So he killed Matt and now what?” Peter said.

“Fury wasn’t behind Matt’s death. That was Queen,” Nat said. Peter froze. He had only heard rumors but if Queen was real then she might come after him.

“I know nothing about Queen,” Peter said. “Matt would have.”

“Matt is dead,” Nat pointed out. 

“Queen will come after me next,” Peter said. 

“She thinks your dead,” Nat said. “She is out for anyone who was involved. She sent Fury a death threat and I think she is planning to threaten the Avengers.” Peter seemed confused as Morgan entered and was surprised to see Nat.

“I’m making sandwiches if you want one?” Nat said. Morgan looked at Peter confused.

“She was telling me about what is going on with Queen,” Peter said. Nat explained everything to Morgan and Harley who followed Morgan in. 

“So what is our next move?” Harley asked. 

“I think it’s time for Spider-Man to come home,” Peter said. Nat seemed confused as Peter went off to grab his suit. Mayday came in to see everyone.

“What’s going on?” Mayday asked. 

“We got to take down Queen before she kills anyone else,” Harley said. 

“I will alert the Avengers,” Nat said. 

“I’ll come with you,” Harley said as Peter entered in his suit as he handed the nano unit for Harley’s suit.

“So when was this going to be brought up?” Nat asked.

“Tony and Sam knew,” Peter said. Harley looked at Nat.

“We good to head?” Harley asked. 

“I’m taking Morgan and Mayday to Queens with me and see if I can find something through the Spidey sources,” Peter said. 

“Spidey sources?” Mayday asked.

“You think I left Queens without people to keep an eye on it?” Peter asked. 

“Yes,” Nat said.

“I had a backup plan in case I need to disappear because of the whole Prince stuff,” Peter said. 

“So we know where we are going,” Nat said. The four nodded as Peter, Morgan, and Mayday head out to Queens. The two followed Peter as he landed on a building as he waited for someone. 

“Your spider-man,” Brooklyn’s spider-man said as he landed.

“And you are the guy who is keeping the city safe now that I’m dead,” Peter said. 

“You look alive to me,” The other Spider-Man said.

“I’m retired,” Peter said. “I just need to know what you know on a gang leader named Queen.”

“Haven’t heard much,” the new Spider-Man said. “Spider Ghost was talking about some gang meeting for the old Prince gang at a warehouse nearby.” 

“Then we know where we need to go,” Morgan said. Peter nodded as they thanked the other Spider-Man and headed for the warehouse. Peter and Morgan entered as Mayday followed. The ground was littered with dead gang members as the woman named Queen stood on her throne with a woman next to her. The younger woman seemed surprised to see them as the Queen smiled as she looked at them. 

“The great Spider-Man,” the woman said. “The supposed hero of Queens yet he could not protect Queens Prince.” 

“You are upset that some kid from Queens died,” Peter said.

“I’m upset because the people who should have prevented his death let it happen,” the woman said. She went to shot Peter but she missed him. He webbed her gun away as Morgan and the other girl fought. Mayday helped Morgan as Peter seemed to have the Queen under control. 

The woman snarled as she knocked Peter to the ground after she stabbed his leg as Morgan and Mayday took down the younger girl. The woman tore the mask off Peter and froze as brown eyes meet her brown eyes. She looked at him before the gunfire went off and the Queen fell. Matt staggered in as Peter looked at him. 

“About time you got here,” Peter muttered as Matt helped him up as they heard the sirens. Peter groaned out in pain as he looked at his leg.

“You will be okay,” Matt said. Peter nodded as paramedics came in but Peter shooed them away as they looked at him confused.

“I need to get to Avengers Tower,” Peter muttered. At that time the sound of a Quinjet landing could be heard as the Avengers entered. Harley and Tony made there was to Peter as Tony called out for a stretcher so they could get him to the compound. The avengers watched as they saw Peter be carried by. Spider-Man and Peter Parker were the same person and they never knew besides Sam who seemed to be unshocked that the Spider-kid was alive. 

~

“This is everything I have on Mary Fitzpatrick,” Fury said handing the file to Peter as he sat across from the man.

“I just can’t believe I was lied to about my mother being dead,” Peter said looking at the file. 

“You should be all clear,” Fury said. 

“Thanks,” Peter said. “You know being Spider-Man was great but I think I will stay retired until the world needs me.”

“What does your husband think?” Fury asked.

“Harley and I have decided it’s time to let the next generation take over,” Peter said. “Most of the Avengers are retiring anyway.”

“I’ll call you when the world needs you,” Fury said. 

“Don’t bother,” Peter said. “Mayday and Morgan will tell us.” Peter left to join the rest of the avengers for dinner as the team celebrated. Mayday and Morgan told Pepper about Morgan taking on Mayday as her mentee. Harley came over and put his arms around Peter.

“I hear that a certain Spider themed hero is retiring,” Harley said.

“I have other things to worry about,” Peter said. Harley smiled as Peter felt his phone buzzed as he looked and smiled. 

Matt: Keep safe and don’t do anything stupid

Peter looked at Harley as the two of them laughed before Harley pulled Peter into a kiss. Mayday turned away as she smiled glad her parents could stop looking over their shoulders. 


End file.
